Angel Reunion
by Fallen-Angel2881
Summary: Meg finally finds Jo after years of searching...Can the team take RAPT out for good or will it cost them their lives in the end? YURI JoMeg pairing...
1. Meg? Jo?

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DON'T own Blast Angel or any of the characters…YURI FIC don't like girl/girl don't read you've been warned.**

**Angel Reunion**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**Meg? Jo?**

**Jo stood with her guns drawn against a cold brick wall. _I really wish I never gave my coat to Meg…Meg…_ Jo snapped out of her thought hearing footsteps. To the left…Jo straightened her left arm and pointed the Black Lotus SP into the dark. A gun cocked. Jo smirked and cocked her's. Jo's red scarf moved with her. A figure soon started to walk from the shadows. Jo's eyes got wide as she saw the bloody red sleeve of her jacket come into view. Jo slowly lowered her guns as she saw a girl come into view wearing an identical outfit to hers. _It can't be…_Again Jo was snapped out of thought by sapphire eyes meeting hers. "M-Meg?"**

**The brunette smiled at her love. "J-Jo?" She smiled at the silver haired girl. Tears soon began to run down her cheeks. "I…I…I thought you were dead."**

**Jo looked at Meg and a very faint tugged at her lips. "You should know it would take a lot more then just a building blowing up to kill me."**

**"Your still fighting why?"**

**"For you…I fight only for you Meg…I kept fighting to keep you safe. I've never stopped looking after you…I've never stopped fighting for you Meg."**

**Meg holstered her guns and threw herself into Jo's arms. "Oh Jo you idiot!"**

**Jo slowly holstered her guns and wrapped her arms around Meg. "Please forgive me Meg for what I did…I know now it wasn't right…I've well I've missed you Meg. As far as a happy life with out fighting goes it won't happen. A happy life with you might but I won't ever stop fighting…Like I said before its what I am…I'm just a weapon…"**

**Meg pressed her lips to Jo's then looked her in the eye. "I don't care what you are Jo I love you and that's all that matters. Just promise me you'll never let me leave your side."**

**Jo let the smile tugging at her lips form and she nodded her head. "Lets go get that bounty shall we…just like old times."**

**Meg smiled and nodded. "You betcha." Meg drew her guns and took Jo's old fighting stance.**

**Jo shook her head and drew her guns and winked at Meg and walked out from around the corner Meg right behind her. "Stay close Meg and don't leave my side."**

**Meg smiled. "Never Jo I'll never leave your side."**

**The two girls went running towards the building the mark was hiding in and were soon met with gunfire. Meg hit the dirt at first then took cover with Jo behind a wall. "You alright Meg?" **

**Meg nodded. "I'm good."**

**Jo nodded as crimson ran down her side. "Follow my lead." Jo ran out and opened fire. Meg ran out and put her back against Jo's opening fire. Jo took a few more bullets to her arm and side before they finally killing the two gunmen. Jo winced in pain. "You ok Meg?"**

**"I'm fine you?"**

**Jo nodded. "I'll live." Jo ran towards the building. Meg's eyes got wide when she saw the trail of blood Jo was leaving. Meg ran towards Jo and the building. **

**Meg ran in and saw Jo in a stand off with the mark. Meg went to take position next to Jo when a single gunshot rang out from behind Jo. "JO!"**

**Jo spun around and saw Meg fall to the ground a gunshot wound to the leg. "MEG!!!!!" Jo growled as a tattoo soon formed on her face, arm and back. "WELCOME TO HELL!!!!!!!!!" Jo pulled the triggers on her twin Black Lotus SPs. Bullets flew hitting the mark in the head; she then spun and once again sent a hail of bullets at the guy who shot Meg. Jo growled as the gunman hit the ground. **

**Meg struggled to stand. Once she finally did she limped over to Jo. "Calm down my fallen angel I'm ok its just a leg wound. You on the other hand need some serious medical attention."**

**Jo looked over at Meg and smiled. "Meg…" Everything went black as the silver haired girl fell to the ground.**

**"Jo! Jo! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME JO!!!!!!" Meg picked Jo up and limped back outside. She saw an all to familiar armored trailer. "SEI!" **

**Sei came running out of the trailer. "Meg is that you?" **

**Meg nodded. "Quick Sei Jo's been shot!"**

**Sei grabbed Jo from Meg and the two got in the trailer. "Amy clear the sofa off now!" Sei set Jo down on the sofa and grabbed her gear. "Meg I'll need your help." Meg limped over and Sei saw her leg. "Here let me tie this off for you. After I get Jo stitched up I'll stitch that up for you." **

**"Just take care of Jo Sei."**

**"Your next Meg." Sei removed the bullets from Jo and stitched her up. "Your turn Meg." Sei looked at the wound and shook her head. "This is really gonna hurt." Sei used her forcipes and pulled the bullet from Meg's leg. **

**Meg screamed and Jo snapped awake. "MEG!"**

**Sei looked at Jo and smiled. "Calm down Jo I'm stitching her wound." Jo nodded and moved behind Meg and wrapped an arm around her waist and nodded. Meg leaned into Jo and closed her eyes. Jo looked at Sei and nodded. "Jo…" Sei nodded and started to stitch the wound on Meg's leg. "There she's all patched up she'll be good as new in no time." **

**Jo looked and Sei and nodded then looked at Meg and brushed the hair off her cheek. "You truly an angel Meg." **

**Sei smiled. "I'll leave you two alone." Sei stood up and walked back to the front of the trailer.**

**Jo wrapped her other arm around Meg. "I'll be right here when you wake up Meg." At that Jo closed her eyes.**


	2. Some People Never Learn

Angels Reunite

**CHAPTER 2:**

Some People Never Learn

**Meg slowly opened her eyes the next afternoon. The smell of food cooking caused her to sit up slightly. She felt arms around her waist and saw an all to familiar tattoo glistening. _Jo… _A smile formed on Meg's lips. "Oh Jo…"**

**Jo winched in pain and moaned Meg's name softly. "Meg…" Jo's hold got tighter.**

**Meg smiled and put a hand on Jo's hands. "Jo… I love you so much…I'm glad I've got you back." Meg leaned back against Jo and sighed contently closing her eyes.**

**Kyouhei walked out into the main room of the trailer and saw Jo and Meg still asleep on the soft and smiled softly. "Those two look way to cute to wake up. I'll just leave them a plate to warm up when they wake up."**

**Sei smiled at the two. "Last night was a long night for those two. Jo took two to the side and two to the arm and Meg took one to the leg. It was kind of funny as I was removing the bullet from Meg's leg she screamed and I swear Jo was near death but shot up guns drawn ready to send the person who hurt Meg to hell."**

**Kyouhei rubbed the back of his head. "That would explain the fact her tattoo's are still visible then."**

**Sei smiled. "Yea that would be why."**

**Jo moaned and winced in pain once again. "Meg…" Meg moaned and snuggled closer. "Meg…get up Meg…"**

**Meg groaned and slow got off of Jo. "What's the matter Jo?"**

**Jo jumped up and ran outside and threw up blood. "Son of a bitch…" Jo grabbed her head and slowly walked back into the trailer. **

**Meg limped over to Jo and wiped the blood from her lips. "Are you ok Jo?"**

**"I'm fine Meg…really…" Jo looked over at Sei and Kyouhei and looked down. "I'm sorry…"**

**"Jo you don't have anything to be sorry for." Meg lifted her head and looked deep into her crimson eyes and smiled placing her hand on Jo's cheek and caressed it softly. She smiled softly and pressed her lips to Jo's following suit with the older girls reaction. Sei and Kyouhei blushed and quietly left the room. Meg moaned softly into the kiss sitting them down in a near by chair. At first Jo didn't know what to do. She slowly brought her arms up and wrapped them around Meg's waist and her lips followed suit with Meg's opening and closing with the younger girls. Meg slowly ran her hand down the unwounded side of Jo and moved it across her stomach. Both girls moaned softly and Jo let her left hand travel up the younger girls body and cup her left breast massaging it. Meg moaned the silver haired gunners name and then broke the kiss looking down at her. "Jo…"**

**Jo looked up at the brunette and half smiled. "What?"**

**"Can I tell you a secret?"**

**"Of course."**

**Meg smiled. "I well…" Meg leaned in closer to Jo and whispered in her ear. "I love you…"**

**Jo half smiled. "Can I tell you a secret Meg?"**

**Meg smiled and sat up straight still straddling Jo's lap. "Please do."**

Jo smirked and sat up best she could and leaned in whispering in Meg's ear. "I love you…"

**Meg's eyes got wide. "Really? Do you really mean it Jo?" Jo nodded. "Jo…I never thought I would hear those words come from your lips."**

**Jo wrapped her arms around Meg's waist. "Why do you think I fight so hard? Why do you think I keep you so close to me?"**

**Meg looked into the red eyes of her one true love and smiled as tears ran down her cheeks. "Oh Jo…" Meg threw her arms around Jo's neck. "I love you so much." **

**Jo simply held her. "I know Meg…I know."**

**Meg sat up and smiled widely at Jo. "Lets go eat." Meg stood and walked to the kitchen with Jo's help.**

**"How are you two feeling?" Sei looked at the two girls and smiled a little.**

**"Sore" Jo and Meg spoke in unison.**

**Amy huffed. "I wanna know where the hell were gonna put both Cy-bots. We have Jo's old JENGO Meg had painted red and Jo's new JENGO."**

**Jo looked at Meg. "You piloted JENGO and painted him red?"**

**Meg nodded. "He's all that was all I had left besides your coat that reminded of you. I never wanted to forget you…Please don't be mad at me."**

**Jo raised an eyebrow. "Why would I be mad? I don't have to work as hard now that we got two Cy-bots."**

**Meg smiled. "I'm glad your not mad." At that she began to eat.**

**"Nice to see you haven't lost your appetite." Sei smiled and watched the brunette shovel in the food.**

**Jo finished up her food and stood from the table and walked to her room and laid down in her bed and growled in pain. "Damn it I hurt."**

**Meg walked into the room and laid down next to Jo. "Are you ok Jo?" Jo looked at Meg and nodded. "You sure?"**

**Jo nodded again and sat up slowly and turned her t.v. on and started watching her usual horror movies. "I'm fine Meg really." Meg nodded and snuggled close to Jo and watched the movie.**

**Meg screamed and buried her face in Jo's chest when the monster jumped out from around a corner. "How can you watch this stuff?"**

**Jo smirked and placed a hand on the back of Meg's head. "Easy I know I can kill each and every monster before they even think about hurting you."**

**Meg looked up at Jo and smiled. "Ah I see." **

**Jo looked down at Meg and gave her a very rare smile that she reserves only for Meg. "I'm glad." Jo went back to watching her movie with Meg holding onto her arm tight.**

**"Hey Jo how bout we go to the movies?"**

**"One condition."**

**"What's that?"**

**"We go see a horror flick."**

**Meg laughed. "Sure."**

**The two girls walked to the theater and watched the latest horror movie. Half way through the movie Meg squealed and clung to Jo's arm. Jo looked over at the younger girl who buried her face in her arm. An amused chuckle escaped the silver haired girls lips as she leaned in an whispered in her ear. "You're safe with me Meg. I won't let anything hurt you ever again."**

**Meg looked up at Jo and smiled widely. She then turned her attention back to the movie. After the movie was over the two walked out of the theater hand in hand. A black haired guy whistled at her. Meg looked at him and sighed. "Whatever."**

**He made a move to grab for Meg's arm and in one fluid motion Jo moved Meg behind her and placed the barrel of her Black Lotus SP to the guys forehead, her tattoo shimmering. "Do you feel like going to hell today?"**

**The guys eyes got wide. "Not really."**

**"Then run…"**

**The guy and his group of friends ran. Meg giggled as Jo holstered her gun. "Some people never learn." **


	3. Rescue Meg! Poor Jo

**Angel Reunion**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**Rescue Meg! Poor Jo…**

**On the way back to the trailer a large Cy-bot swooped down and snagged Meg right from Jo's side. "JO!"**

**"MEG!!!!!" Jo began on foot after the Cy-bot firing at it. "Sei a Cy-bot just grabbed Meg! Send me Jengo."**

**"Right on it Jo."  
**

**Amy smirked looking at the glowing control panel. "Wakey, wakey Jengo. Jo's waiting for you." The Cy-bot raised its head and the red lights behind his mask turned on. "Go Jengo GO!"**

**Jo heard the sound of her Cy-bot coming and a smirked formed on her lips and her tattoos shimmered. "Hold on Meg I'm coming…" Jo jumped into the air as the cockpit of Jengo opened. She landed in the seat and as the door shut the bracing bars fit into place. "You've just entered a whole new world you bastard." Jo eyes went wild as she let loose a hail of bullets. "WELCOME TO HELL!" The sudden hail of bullets caused the Cy-bot to drop Meg. "Shit!" Jengo lunged forward and caught the red head. "Are you ok Meg?"**

**Meg looked up at the face of Jengo and smiled. "I am now."**

**"Climb up to Jengo's shoulder." Meg nodded and did as she was told. Jo opened the hatch and smirked at Meg. "Hop in." Meg smiled it was an honor to be saved by Jengo but to actually ride inside the cockpit with Jo was an even bigger honor. Meg hopped in and sat next to Jo and smiled shyly. Jo turned her attention back to the Cy-bot. It stood and raised some sort of weapon. "Its gonna get loud and bumpy sorry ahead of time."**

**"Jo where's Meg?"**

**"With me Sei."**

**"Set her down and we'll pick her up."**

**Meg's face soon appeared in the screen. "Um don't think you quite understood her Sei."**

**"YOU HAVE HER IN THERE WITH YOU! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND JO!" Sei looked at the screen in disbelief.**

**"Stuff it Sei she's perfectly safe in here." Jo glanced over at Meg. "You might want to sit down and hold on to something." **

**Meg nodded and quickly sat down and grabbed onto the arm of the chair Jo was sitting in. Her fingertips brushed Jo's arm slightly and her blue eyes looked up at the wild red eyes of the only person she'd ever truly love. _Oh Jo I hope you don't get hurt because I'm in here. _Meg looked around the cockpit and saw shimmering bands of purple like Jo's tattoo down Jengo's back and arm. "Leo gave him your tattoo's?"**

**Jo shook her head no. "For some reason when I'm in here and my tats show up it shows up on Jengo too. Leo doesn't even know why they do that." Jo growled and Jengo opened fire on the Cy-bot once again. This time the bot fell to the ground and Jo made Jengo lunge forward and rip the top of the Cy-bots head off and inside was a glowing green brain. Jo lost it and made Jengo crush it. The white face of Jengo was now speckled with green. Jo growled slightly and the crazy look remained both in her eyes and on her face. **

**Meg placed her hand over Jo's and spoke softly. "Jo its over you won calm down." Meg looked at the screen and saw Sei and sighed. "I'll calm her down and we'll return to the trailer when she is." Sei nodded and cut the video feed to Jengo off and Meg moved infront of Jo and placed a hand on her cheek. "Jo look at me." Jo's red eyes soon fell on Meg's innocent sapphire ones. "Come on Jo calm down." Meg leaned in and kissed Jo softly on the lips.**

**Jo blinked a few times and her tattoo's slowly faded. "What was that for?"**

"**For saving me."**

"**I'll have to save you more often then."**

**Meg blushed slightly. "…Jo…" She smiled widely. "Lets go home huh."**

**Jo nodded. "Yea." Jo hit a couple of buttons and Jengo went back to the trailer. Jo felt the Cy-bot lock in place and opened the hatch and hopped out. She turned around and offered her hand to Meg. Meg smiled at took it. Jo pulled the girl up out of the cockpit of Jengo and after a few seconds it closed as Amy shut the Cy-bot down.**

**Sei looked rather annoyed at the silver haired gunner. "Just what were you thinking bringing her into the cockpit of Jengo!"**

"**Back off I knew what I was doing. Meg was perfectly safe in there with me." Jo looked at the Bilan woman with an annoyed look on her face.**

**Sei sighed. "How did you know Jengo wouldn't go nuts once she was in there?"**

**Jo growled. "How do you know he would? I've been piloting him for a few years now I think I know what he can and can't do."**

**Sei backed away from Jo. "Just what did you think you were doing?"**

**Jo growled and swung hard hitting Sei square in the jaw. "Told you I'd knock that smirk off your face…Don't ever doubt my actions again when it comes to Meg."**

**Meg's eyes got wide as Sei hit the floor. "Jo what the.." Meg helped Sei up and apologized for her girlfriend's actions. "I'm sorry Sei I'll talk to her."**

**Sei chuckled. "I deserved that…she did say she'd get back to me on knocking the smirk off my face." Sei sighed. "In a way I did doubt her action's and I guess it pissed her off."**

**Jo stretched out on the roof of the trailer and put her t.v. on and started watching her horror movies and sighed heavily. _Maybe I shouldn't have hit Sei…_Jo sighed and lost herself in the horror movie. Meg walked up to the roof of the trailer and saw Jo laying sprawled out in front of her t.v. watching her gory film. Meg cuddled up to Jo and to her shock Jo wrapped her arm around her. "Thought you didn't like horror movies."**

**Meg smiled and snuggled close to Jo. "As long as I'm with you I know you'll protect me from all those…EW OH MY GOD JO HOW CAN YOU WATCH THIS!" Meg squeezed her eyes shut. **

**Jo chuckled a little and tightened her grip on Meg. "Its ok Meg I'm right here. Its just a movie."**

**Meg smiled feeling Jo's grip get tighter. "Jo I…" Meg drifted off and blushed horribly.**

"**You what?"**

**Meg rolled over and looked deep into Jo's crimson eyes and smiled before pressing her lips to Jo's following suit with the older girls reaction. Jo smirked inwardly and rolled Meg onto her back and held herself up with her left arm. The kiss got deeper as Meg pulled Jo down to her. Meg moaned into the kiss feeling Jo's weight on her. Jo started to kiss down Meg's neck mixing in nips. Once she hit the pulse spot she bit down on it hard drawing blood. Meg gasped and opened her eyes wide from the sudden pressure on her neck. Jo licked the small amount of blood off her lips and looked down at Meg. "Sorry…" Meg's lips pressing against hers cut off Jo and her left leg lifted and applied pressure between Jo's legs causing the silver haired girl to moan a bit. Jo slid Meg's shirt off easy as she ran her left hand up the inside of Meg's thigh and up under her skirt. Jo pet the younger girl through her light blue panties. Meg moaned loudly, she hated being teased. Jo kissed down Meg's body and lifted her skirt and pulled Meg's panties down with her teeth letting them graze her clit as they passed. Meg groaned and dug her fingers into Jo's silver hair. Jo kissed back up Meg's inner thigh and teasing ran her tongue over her entrance and over her clit. Before Meg could moan Jo wrapped her lips around the younger girls clit and sucked gently. Meg gasped and moaned Jo's name loudly. Jo slipped two fingers into the younger girl and kept a smooth slow pace. Meg moaned Jo's name again and closed her eyes. Jo smirked and quickened the pace curling her fingers. Meg bit into Jo's neck to silence the scream building in her throat. Meg's nails dug into Jo's back and left bleeding scratches down it as Jo's pace got a bit rougher. Jo growled feeling the warm blood run down her back and neck. Meg couldn't hold her scream back anymore when she felt Jo's tongue pleasuring her once again. Meg snapped her head back and yelled Jo's name. Her fevered cries were silenced by Jo's deep passionate kiss. Jo set Meg's shirt on her heaving chest and smiled softly laying on her side next to Meg. Meg rolled her head to the side and leaned up and kissed Jo tenderly. She then slipped her shirt on and snuggled up to Jo. Jo wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly. "I love you Meg…" Jo whispered softly to her sleeping lover.**

**Sei ran outside and climbed to the top of the trailer. "Everything ok?" Jo nodded and pointed to the movie. Sei chuckled. "Ok…Eww how can you watch this stuff?" Jo shrugged. "Whatever enjoy." **

**Jo shivered slightly. "Hey Meg…" Jo rubbed the younger girls back. Meg groaned slightly. "Come on Meg I'm kinda cold."**

**Meg sat up and yawned. "Damn its cold lets go to bed." Meg walked over to the ladder and walked down. Jo shook her head and followed. Meg's eyes went wide when she saw Jo's neck and back. "Oh my god Jo what happened?"**

**Jo damn near fell over. "You happened Meg."**

"**What the hell does that mean?"**

"**It means you gave me the marks." Jo got quiet. "Guess I did something wrong."**

**Meg's eyes got wide. "The hell you did!" Meg laughed. "That was like…" Meg tried to think of a word but couldn't. "Hell that was so good I can't describe it. I just didn't think I bit you that hard or racked ya that bad is all." Meg blushed. "How you gonna hide those?"**

**Jo smirked. "I'm not."**

"**You mean your gonna let the others see."**

"**Why not?" Jo chuckled. "Would be funny to see Kyouhei and Amy's face just by seeing them."**

**Meg pondered this thought as Jo opened the door to the trailer. "Jo wait!"**

**Jo looked back at her. "What?"**

"**Nevermind." A sly smile crossed Meg's lips as she walked up to Jo and kissed her neck and walked in right behind her lover.**

**Kyouhei dropped his spoon when he saw Jo walk past with dried blood on her back and neck. "What happened to her?"**

**Meg smirked. "Don't know maybe you should ask her when she gets back."**

**Kyouhei blushed. "Alright I will."**

**A few minutes later Jo came back the dried blood washed away from the warm shower. Jo raised her left eyebrow at the looks she was getting. "What?"**

**Kyouhei blushed then took a deep breath. "Um Jo?" Jo looked over at him. "What happened to your back and neck?"**

**Jo shook her head. "Nosey aren't we?" Jo leered at Meg then looked back at Kyouhei. "Seeings how you have to know ask Meg she did it."**

**Meg turned to color of Jo's chaps. "JO!!!!" **

"**What? He wouldn't have had the balls to ask unless you told him to."**

**Amy fell out of her chair and laid on the floor twitching. "Not……cool…"**

**Sei turned a bright red. "That was really not our business to know…" Sei's eyes got wide. "Then that's why Meg…oh my…"**

**Kyouhei smiled. "Way to go Jo!"**

"**Just cook…"**

**Meg leered at Jo. "Bitch…"**


	4. Meg To The Rescue

**Angel Reunion**

**CHAPTER 4:**

**Meg to the rescue?**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Fourway Kill is a real band their name IS copywrited…they kick major ass too check um out oh n thanks vampHaruka fer the lil bit of info about Megs Cy-bot…its not Jo's old JENGO but entirely different one named blondie…this chapter towards the middle will be from Megs POV then go back to normal.**

**Jo chuckled and say down on the sofa and put the t.v. on finding a decent horror flick. Meg went to Jo's room and saw the closet still held her cloths. "Oh Jo…" Meg dug through her closet and found her old outfit. "How did Jo get this? Unless she was…Jo…" Meg pulled it out and slipped it on. "This'll get her." Meg walked out of her and Jo's room and smiled softly and stood behind Jo. "Hey Jo?"**

**Jo turned her head and got a face full of cleavage. Jo quickly tuned her red face back towards the t.v. "Um yea Meg?"**

**Meg laughed hard at the red-faced gunner. "Just wanted to thank you for getting this fixed and keeping it for me." **

**Jo never took her eyes off the t.v. "Not a problem Meg. Figured you want it back one day."**

**Sei sighed and answered her ringing phone. "You what? Why should I? Oh is that so…alright I'll get them and head there…this better be worth it…" Sei hung up her phone and looked at the others. "Looks like we're back on Bilan's payroll. We got a job if you're up to it Jo."**

**Jo glanced at Meg and Meg smiled and nodded. "What do I have to do?"**

**Sei smiled softly. "Get a disk and the money."**

**Meg sighed. "Another one of those jobs huh."**

**Jo smirked. "Just don't leave my side this time and you'll be fine." Meg huffed and slapped Jo's arm. Jo looked at the red spot on her arm then looked at Meg and spoke flatly. "Ouch…"**

**Meg leered at her crimson-eyed lover. "Smart ass…"**

**"It did sting a little if that makes you feel any better Meg."**

**Sei shook her head. "Nice to see much hasn't changed between you two. Anyways gear up you two we'll be there within the hour." Sei walked to the front of the trailer and pulled away.**

**Jo put her iPod on and had the volume rather loud and was listing to one of her new favorite thrash metal bands Fourway Kill. The song 24 hours to die played loudly as they drove. Meg stood behind her lover and rubber her shoulders. Jo moaned a little when Meg hit a sore spot. Meg rubbed the knot out of the muscle and continued to rub. A faint smile crossed Jo's lips. She really missed the before mission neck rub Meg would give her. Amy came running out of the front of the trailer. "Ok you two we're here." **

**Meg nodded. "Ok Amy."**

**Jo felt Meg quit rubbing and looked and saw Amy standing there and lowered her music. "Time for work?" Amy nodded and Jo stood. "Lets go get those cases." Jo and Meg walked out of the trailer and towards the warehouse. Once inside they drew their guns. Jo and Meg walked right up to the table and grabbed both cases. "We'll take these." Jo passed them back to Meg. "Don't leave my side got it." Meg nodded. "Good lets go." Her and Meg started to run for the door when a single shot rang out. In one smooth movement Meg was infront of Jo and the bullet hit her in the back. "Take those to Sei. You're my only chance now RUN MEG!" Jo pushed Meg forward and the younger girl ran. Jo smirked and turned to face the man who dared to shoot at Meg. A guy started to chase after Meg but was told to stop.**

**"Let that one go! We have the one we want. Isn't that right my little genocide angel."**

**Jo growled and drew her guns. "If you know what I am you know what I can do." At that she pulled the triggers of her desert eagles and let lose a hail of bullets. Soon it was just Jo and the guy in the lab coat.**

**"Very good. Much better then I expected." A sly smirk formed on his lips. "But not that good." At that everything went black. A guy laughed from behind Jo holding a club.**

**Jo slowly opened her eyes and found herself tied to a chair. Her guns sat on a distant table. Her vision was blurry. She shook her head a few times and cleared it up best she could. She could tell she was still in the warehouse. _Get me outta here Meg…_Soon the door opened and two people in lab coats walked in. One was the guy from before and the other was a woman that looked familiar. "Who the hell are you people?"**

**"Oh I'm hurt." The woman spoke snidely. "Here I thought you'd remember your mother." **

**Jo growled. "I have no mother."**

**"Granted I'm not your biological mother but your mother none the less. I am the one who raised you."**

**"Shut up…" Jo voice was void of all emotion her anger slowly built up. **

**The woman pulled out a whip and looked at the other doctor. "Lets see how she take torture shall we." She smirked. "You got the girl that came with her right?"**

**"No we were told to detain her."**

**"Looks like she'll do." The female doctor then cracked the whip across Jo's bare stomach. Jo simply growled. "Aw that didn't hurt you enough?" She walked around behind Jo and cracked in across her back. Again Jo only growled. The doctor smirked. "Lets see how you like this shall we." She then whipped Jo straight across the bullet wound in her back. **

**Jo snapped her head back and yelled. "Damn you…you better hope the next one kills me."**

**The doctor just laughed. "That would defeat the purpose of torture. You're supposed to be in so much pain you will do anything to make the pain stop." Again the whip tore the flesh in her back over the bullet wound. **

**Jo growled again. "I won't give you the pleasure of yelling again."**

**This went on for a good two hours. "And where are your friends hmm? Don't they care about you? Or the other one doesn't she love you?"**

**Jo looked up at the woman her body racked with pain the hundreds of whip lashes bleeding. "Leave them out of this." Jo coughed and spit out blood.**

**The woman walked over and punched Jo hard in the face then stomach. "Shut up! I want my disk and money back." **

**Just then the door burst open and Meg, Sei and Leo all stormed in the room guns drawn. "LET JO GO!" Meg growled.**

**The female soon grabbed a beaten and bloody Jo and stood her up infront of her as a human shield. "You mean her?"**

**Jo groaned and looked up at her friends and realized she was next to her guns. She winked at them and then growled. Her tattoo soon appearing and tearing the ropes. "Welcome to hell bitch…" Jo spun around and grabbed her guns and pointed them at the female doctor and backed up slowly towards her friends. Once she was by them she smirked. "Like I said before Welcome to hell!" At that she pulled the triggers two shots rang out and two bodies hit the floor. Above them a shot rang out hitting Jo in the rib area. Jo growled and killed the two above them. She turned and looked at Meg. "Thank you Meg." Jo then collapsed into her lovers arms.**

"**JO!" Meg didn't know what to do. **

**Leo grabbed her. "Get to the trailer now I got Jo."**

**There was jus so much blood. I've never seen Jo this covered in her own blood before. Me and Leo both have her blood on our hands now trying to stop the bleeding in her chest. The wounds on her back look like they were made with a knife or something. What happened to her in those two hours? She trusted me to come right back for her, but no Sei had to take those bastards their disk. If Jo doesn't pull through Bilan will pay with their blood…**

**A few hours later Jo groaned and opened her eyes. She felt a weight on her chest and smiled. "Looks like I owe you another one Meg." Jo ran her hand down the back of Meg's head. Meg groaned and moved closer to Jo. Jo groaned. "Meg as much I hate to say this but please get off."**

**Meg sat up and looked at Jo kind of hurt. "Why?"**

"**Back…hurts…something like 150 whip lashing…"**

**Meg's eyes got wide. "I'm so sorry I didn't get you out of there faster. You needed me and I let you down."**

**Jo sat up and silenced Meg with a deep kiss. "Don't talk like that Meg. Those lashing where meant for you. So its ok I got them instead."**

**Meg looked at Jo and saw her black eye and all the bandages and tears soon ran down her cheeks. "Jo…I know you told me to be strong and fight for someone who needs me but I proved today I can't…I couldn't protect you when you needed me…all I can do is be here for you now while you heal." Meg cried softly as she placed a hand on Jo's interlacing their fingers. **

**Jo looked at their hands then looked at Meg and offered her a very rare smile. "Don't cry Meg." Jo let go of Meg's hand, causing Meg to frown, and moved behind her placing her hand back over Meg's interlacing their fingers. She then wrapped her arm around Meg's waist and pulled her close to her. "I never lost faith in you today Meg. I knew you'd come back through those doors." Jo placed a soft kiss on Meg's neck. "I need you more know then I did then. Enemy's I can deal with pain on the other hand…" Jo trailed off and rested her head on Meg's shoulder and she nuzzled Meg's neck with her nose and closed her eyes letting out a soft pain filled moan.**

**Meg looked at Jo's hand resting atop of hers and smiled leaning into the arms of her lover. "…Jo…"**

"**What Meg?"**

"**I'm honored you think so highly of me even after I let you down." **

**Jo nipped Meg's neck before kissing it. "You didn't let me down angel…you never could…" Jo sighed and furrowed her brow in pain. **

**Meg brought her hand up and placed it on Jo's cheek and smiled. "I love you Jo…more then words can ever say and I'll never leave your side…"**

**Jo's hold got tighter. "You better not…"**

**Sei knocked on the door lightly before walking in. "Jo what are you doing up?"**

**Jo never picked her head up from Meg's shoulder. "Can't lay on my back Sei its sore as hell and I can't lay on my stomach cuz yea shot in the ribs and bruised as hell so yea have to sit."**

**Sei looked at Meg and shook her head. "Well I'm sure with Meg's help you'll heal in no time."**

"**You sound jealous Sei…" Jo looked up at the Bilan woman.**

**Sei shook her head. "Sorry to disappoint your ego Jo but I have Leo. Not all of us are obsessed with you like Meg."**

"**Leave Meg out of this or you WON'T like me very much…not that you do anyways…" Jo put her head back on Meg's shoulder.**

**Sei blinked a few times. "Jo…" Sei sighed. "I look at you like a daughter…its just going to take some time to get used to the fact about you and Meg officially as a couple I'm sorry."**

**Meg put her hand back on Jo's face. "Don't worry about it Sei. Give her a few days to quit hurting so bad and I'm sure she'll go back to being the same old Jo as before."**

**Jo lifted her head and raised her left eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" **

**Meg smiled and giggled a little. "Nothing my fallen angel nothing. I was just picking on you."**

**Jo smirkedand bit down on Meg's neck sucking hard. She then ran her nose up the younger girls neck. "Pick on that." Jo chuckled. "That is when you can talk again."**

**Sei blushed as bad as Meg. "Jo…"**

"**What?"**

"**Since when are you so open with your emotions?"**

**Meg smiled. "She always has been with me."**

**Sei sighed. "I guess so." Sei turned to leave. "You two get some sleep ok we have a big day tomorrow." Sei left the room and sighed heavily. "What am I going to do with them."**

**Meg sighed and leaned into Jo. "What do you think she meant by that?"**

**Jo shrugged. "No clue…hope she knows I'm staying right here cuz its probably something to do with Bilan and if I see them I WILL kill them…"**

**Meg smiled softly. "Oh and why is that?"**

"**For all they put you through…I'm meant to be used…your not…"**

**Meg felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Jo…your not just a weapon to be used you're a human being…you have feelings…grr Sei's getting it when I see her."**

**Jo's hold just got tighter around Meg's waist. "Thank you Meg…" Jo placed a soft kiss on Meg's neck and never felt the single tear fall.**

**Meg felt the tear land on her shoulder and soon her own started to fall. "Oh Jo…" Meg closed her eyes. "I love you and would never use you…"**

"**Your probably the only one…"**

"**Jo…" Meg opened her eyes and turned around to face her lover. "I…" Meg lost all words when she saw the look on Jo's face. "Jo…" Meg pressed her lips hard against Jo's and kissed her deeply. "I've never seen you like this before."**

**Jo smiled softly at Meg. "You're the only one I trust enough to show emotion to because I know you won't use it against me."**

**Meg smiled softly. "I'm glad you know that because I would never do that to you." Meg kissed her softly. "You and me have been through so much together and I'll never, never hurt you. You are so much more then a weapon Jo…You're a human being…" Meg placed a hand on Jo's cheek and to her surprise Jo leaned into her touch. "You're a very beautiful woman…one that I love very much…You're my life Jo that light at the end of this tunnel…I would probably be dead by now if it wasn't for you…I owe you so much…I know I'll never be able to repay you in this life time."**

**Jo silenced Meg with a deep passionate kiss full of nothing but raw emotion. In that kiss Meg knew everything Jo was feeling at that moment in time. Jo looked into the sapphire eyes of her lover. "You owe me nothing Meg. You've already given me more then you know." **

**Meg looked at Jo with wet eyes. "Like what? I've been nothing but trouble since we first met in New York."**

**Jo placed a finger over Meg's lips to silencer her. "You've given me a lot Meg. You taught me a lot to." Jo smiled softly and dropped the finger. "You taught me what it was to be a friend and you gave me companionship and the very most important thing you gave me and taught me was how to love. Until I met you I knew nothing but how to kill. Meeting you five years ago in New York was the best thing to happen to me. For that I can never repay you Meg." Meg threw her arms around Jo's neck and cried openly. Jo ran a hand down the back of Meg's head then wrapped her arms around Meg and held her. "Please don't cry Meg…I hate to see you cry…" **

**After about an hour Meg quit crying and looked deep into the crimson eyes of her fallen angel. "Lets get some sleep ok." **

**Jo smiled and nodded and laid down on her right side pulling Meg down with her pulling her close. "Goodnight angel." **


	5. Sei's Big Day? Jo's Pissed

**Angel Reunion**

**Chapter 5:**

**Sei's Big Day? Jo Is Pissed!**

**Sei knocked on Meg and Jo's door softly before walking in. She walked in and saw Jo lying on her stomach topless with Meg wiping the wounds off. "Morning you two." Meg waved and Jo simply grunted. Sei chuckled a little. "Well when you two are done please dress in something other then your work cloths. Jo you can wear the shirt but not the bottoms ok." Again Jo grunted in pain. "I know you're in a lot of pain and I'm sorry to do this to you but please."**

**Meg looked over at Sei. "I'll make sure of it ok Sei believe it or not she didn't always wear just this one outfit."**

**Jo growled slightly. "I doubt that white track suit will be any better Meg."**

**Meg slapped Jo in the back of the head. "Wasn't what I was referring to now hush you." Jo just raised an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder at Meg. "Anyways Sei don't worry she'll be dressed nice."**

**Sei raised her eyebrow. "I think you're lucky Jo likes you because I'm sure if it were anyone else she would have shot them." Sei shook her head. "Anyways thank you. I'll see when you two are ready."**

**Jo leered at Meg. "What the hell was _that _for?"**

**"Quit being a baby it didn't hurt you half as bad as it hurt me."**

**"Answer me. Why the hell did I just get hit?"**

**Meg leaned in and kissed the worst wound on her lovers back. "Because you forgot the white suite I gave you."**

**Jo moaned softly then raised an eyebrow. "You mean that white tux looking one?"**

**Meg smiled. "Yup that would be it."**

**Jo's eyes got wide. "That means you'd wear that dress…"**

**Meg laughed. "Yup I'll be wearing that blue dress."**

**Jo sighed. "Lets get dressed and get this done and over with."**

**Meg nodded. "Yea who knows what Sei has in mind."**

**The two girls slowly got dressed. Jo slipped and her black cowboy boots and black gloves. She slipped her dessert eagles into her shoulder holsters then carefully slipped the jacket on. The silver haired girl smiled softly seeing Meg standing there in black panties, thigh highs and attempting to tie a silk black sash around her chest. Jo walked over and took the ends out of her lover's hands and tied it for her. After it was tied she placed a soft kiss on her neck. Meg smiled and pulled the blue chestless dress on and slipped into her shoes. She quickly pulled her hair up and tied it with a thin blue ribbon. Meg turned to Jo and blushed softly. "Damn you look good in that…Anyways lets go see what Sei made us get all dressed up for."**

**"Yea and it better be a damn good reason." The two girls walked out of their room and towards the front of the trailer. Jo growled deep in the back of her throat. "This is why you made us dress up?" In one move Jo moved Meg behind her, threw her coat off and drew her Desert Eagles keeping them in her hands at her sides. "You have balls Sei. Have you forgotten what happened last night? Its their fault I'm all beat to hell."**

**Sei's eyes got wide. "Grand father this would be Jo…Yours and my best girl." Sei took a few steps forward. "Calm down Jo please. This is my grand father he wanted to meet the team."**

**Jo narrowed her eyes at Sei. "I was made to be used Sei but Meg wasn't. I'm simply a weapon but Meg is a human being…she doesn't deserve to be used like this."**

**Sei went to speak but her grand father raised his hand and spoke. "Jo is it?" The crimson-eyed girl nodded. "You bleed do you not?" Again Jo nodded. "Then you are just as human as Meg and no one should be used the way you have. I heard about what happened to you that is why I came in person." Jo slowly holstered her guns and looked at the old man. "I've not been the one passing down the orders my associate was and believe me I'll have a new one when I get back."**

**Jo looked next to her at Meg who had now taken her place next Jo and interlaced their fingers. She then looked back at the Bilan elder infront of her. "What are you saying?"**

**"I'm saying that a young girl like you should know more then how to kill like how to love." The man smiled at Meg. "Meg is it?" The red head nodded. "Meg I have a job for you." Again Meg nodded. "Take care of Jo till she's healed and after she is I want you to teacher her how to love…love with her whole heart and that a smile or laughing or having fun won't kill her. Make her see she is just as human as you. Prove to her there is more to life then killing."**

**Meg smiled softly. "I think I can do that."**

**Jo slowly let go of Meg's hand and turned around and picked up her jacket and spoke only loud enough fer Meg to hear. "You're the only one I will ever love Meg and as far as the other good luck."**

**Meg smiled. "So um how do you know Jo will let me?"**

**The old man chuckled. "I saw the look in her eyes change when she looked at you and again when you took her hand. She trusts you Meg and in her own way loves you." He sighed seeing Jo's back. _They really did a number on that poor girl._**

**Sei blinked a few times then smiled. "You always did know how to read people."**

**Her grand father laughed. "Yes just as I know that man there is your lover and that you are with child." **

**Jo glared at Sei. "How could you keep that secret Sei? Your actions the other day could have hurt the baby…" Jo trailed off and looked at the Bilan woman.**

**Meg placed a hand on Jo's shoulder. "You ok Jo?"**

**Jo looked at Meg and nodded. "Yea I'm fine." Jo then looked at Sei. "You shouldn't have kept that secret."**

**Sei stood there speechless. "How did you know grand father?"**

**The old man chuckled. "This is me you're talking to."**

**Amy looked at Sei and chuckled. "Told ya Leo was gonna do that."**

**Leo blushed. "Hey leave me out of this."**

**Jo glared at him. "You're already a part of this a _BIG _part of this so don't start Leo because I will shoot you."**

**Leo gulped and nodded. "Down Jo I didn't even know till just now."**

**Meg looked at Sei and sighed. "Were you going to wait till you were showing before you told us?"**

**Jo shook her head and walked back to her room and changed from her white suite to her work gear and cracked her neck. "I need to shoot something." She turned round and grabbed her iPod from the charger and then put it back. "I'm not putting my coat on so can't take that." Jo set it back on the dresser and when she turned around she was met with a kiss from Meg. **

**"And where are you going without me?" Meg spoke teasingly.**

**Jo smirked. "No where if you hurry up and get dressed."**

**Meg smiled and turned her back to Jo undoing the two belts that held her dress up letting it fall down around her ankles. "Can you untie me?"**

**Jo stood there for a second and then smirked and trailed soft kisses down Meg's back as she went to one knee and untied the two strings around Meg's legs. She then kissed back up to the one around her chest and smirked before untying it with her teeth. "Anything else angel?" **

**Meg spun around and looked at Jo breathing heavy. "Just one more thing." Meg draped her arms around Jo's neck pressing her body into her. "Kiss me…"**

**Jo smiled softly at Meg and leaned in and kissed the younger deeply wrapping her arms around the redhead. Sei walked down the hall and opened the door to the girls room only wide enough to see them kissing and smiled softly before closing the door again and walked back to the main room. "They'll be out in a minute they're changing into something more comfortable."**

**Amy smirked. "In other words they're doing it."**

**Meg punched Amy in the back of the head causing the younger girl to cry. "We were not."**

**Jo just shook her head. "Why me?"**

**Sei's grandfather laughed. "That is a very good question."**

**Meg looked at her gunner. "What's that supposed to mean Jo?"**

"**Nothing Meg was just thinking out loud."**

**Meg walked over to her lover and whispered in her ear. "Well unless you liked sleeping alone the why me had better have been because of Amy."**

**Jo looked at Meg and smirked. "You know it was so don't make threats I know you won't make good on."**

**Meg smiled. "Yea well a lot has changed in the year we were apart ok."**

"**You ready then?"**

**Meg smiled. "You bet lets do this."**

"**Do what Meg? Jo's in no condition to take any jobs right now."**

"**I know that Sei and we're not taking a job just a little training." Jo assured Sei before walking out of the trailer.**

**Meg nodded at Sei. "I swear Sei she's in the mood to shoot something so I suggested we go set up some targets in the desert cuz its right there. So yea we'll be outside if you want and or need us." **

"**Ok just Becareful." Sei sighed.**

"**Well I'd like to see as Sei calls her my best girl in action even if it is just training." **

**Meg smiled. "Well come on then. Just um stay by the trailer she won't shoot at that."**

"**Meg please tell me your joking."**

**Meg shook her head. "Wish I was Sei but after what happened last night Jo _hates _Bilan with a major passion."**

**Sei's grandfather looked at Meg. "What did happen last night?"**

**Meg hung her head. "We went in for the cases like Bilan instructed and while leaving they shot at me but Jo took the bullet in the back. She told me to get the cases to Sei then come back for her. In the two hours it took for us to give you guys the cases they tortured her. She has five bullet wounds and 150 whip lashings. God only knows what else they did to her."**

**Jo was setting up the target and pulled out her box of target rounds and loaded her desert eagles. "What's up Meg come on!" Jo yelled towards the open window of the trailer.**

**Meg ran to the window. "I'll be right there Jo had to wait for Amy to unoccupy the bathroom."**

**Jo just nodded and slammed the clips into the guns. Sei's Grandfather looked at Meg. "Lets get out there shall we." **

**Meg nodded and the two of them walked out side and met Jo at the targets. Jo smiled at her young lover. "Give me whatever gun you use now."**

**Meg smiled and pulled out her .38 revolver and one of Jo's old desert eagles. "I use these."**

**Jo smiled. "You can actually handle the kick of my desert eagle?"**

"**Dunno never fired it."**

**Jo smiled and loaded the guns with target rounds. "Well now's a good a time as any to find out." Jo handed the now loaded desert eagle to Meg and stood behind her and guided her arm up. "Take a deep breath and slowly pull the trigger. I'm warning you it'll kick bad so plant your feet." Meg nodded and planted her feet. Jo pressed up against Meg's back and grabbed her wrist. "Slowly squeeze the trigger Meg."**

**Meg took a deep breath and braced herself. "Why are you so close to me Jo? I've fired a gun before."**

"**Just pull the trigger."**

**Meg pulled the trigger on the desert eagle and still stumbled backwards into Jo hitting her in the face with her head. "Oh my god Jo how can you fire these?"**

"**Now you know why I helped brace you. Your wrist would have been broken if I wasn't holding it. Maybe you should stick to the .38 Meg." Jo took the gun from Meg's still quivering hand. "Its not as easy as I make it look Meg." Jo spoke in her usual emotionless tone. "I'm simply a really strong weapon." Jo turned her hand to the side and emptied the clip. She dropped the empty gun and quickly drew her other guns and opened fire on both targets hitting the center mass on both. Jo then put her empty guns away and turned to Meg. "Ready to fire your other one?"**

**Meg frowned but shook off Jo comment and walked back over by Jo. "Yea lets try the one I've actually shot before." Meg offered Jo a fake smile.**

**Jo stood infront of Meg and lifted her chin with her thumb and looked into her sapphire eyes. "You suck at faking a smile Meg." Meg giggled a few times then once she realized Jo's face was getting closer she stopped. Jo stopped inches from Meg's lips. "You need to accept that fact Meg. But no matter what it is I am I love you." At that Jo pressed her lips to Meg's and followed suit with her reaction.**

**Sei's grandfather smiled. "That girl is good."**

"**Well Jo is the best."**

"**No Meg, she has made the weapon feel." Sei's grandfather smiled. "Though I must say Jo is very good too. I've never seen someone shoot one desert eagle that accurately let alone two." **

**Sei smiled. "I told you Jo was the best grandfather."**

**Jo reluctantly broke the kiss and smiled at Meg. "We have an audience."**

**Meg laughed. "Then let's give them a show shall we." Jo chuckled. "Come on Jo let's show them why you're the best."**

"**I'm not the best Meg. I'm sure you've had better."**

"**You are too the best Jo." Meg blushed. "You're the best everything I've ever had. You the best friend, the best rescuer." Meg giggled. "Sorry had to say that. Seriously though your also the best lover."**

**Jo smiled softly. "Your just saying that now come on get your gun."**

"**I meant it Jo, but ok lets get back to work." Meg took a shooting stance and then looked over at Jo.**

"**Focus on the target Meg." Jo nodded and smiled softly.**

"**Right." Meg nodded and looked back at the target. Meg took a deep breath and as she exhaled she pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the center mass. "How was that Jo?"**

**Jo smirked. "Lets see how you do on a real target."**

"**What do you mean Jo?"**

"**Give me your gun Meg." Meg handed her gun to Jo. Jo unloaded it and reloaded it before handing it to Meg. "Don't hesitate to pull the trigger got it because I won't." Jo slammed a clip into her gun.**

"**Jo what are you doing?" Jo walked towards Meg with her gun drawn. Meg started to walk away backwards. "Jo this isn't funny come on stop."**

"**Stop hesitating Meg."**

"**Don't make me do this Jo…"**

**Jo cocked her gun and raised it. "SHOOT MEG!"**

"**JO! DON'T!"**

**Two guns shots rang out and Meg dropped her gun crying as Jo slowly fell to her knees. "Nice…shot…" Jo's gun fell from her fingers.**

**Meg ran to her lover's side. "Jo why? Why did you make me do that?" **

**Jo smiled up at her. "I'm proud of you Meg." Jo slowly stood.**

**Sei and her grandfather ran over to the two girls. "Oh my god Jo are you ok?"**

**Jo coughed as she stood up. "I'm fine Sei I loaded our guns with blanks."**

**Meg slapped Jo hard in the face. "How could you Jo? How could you make me shoot you?"**

**Jo placed a hand on Meg's shoulder then pulled her to her. "I'm sorry Meg." Jo lifted her head and brushed a tear away with her thumb. "I did it because when you shot at the paper target you hesitated. I was only showing you that hesitation could get you killed. I never want to lose you I'm sorry…"**

**Meg placed her hand over the red mark on Jo's cheek. "Oh Jo…" Meg leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. "I love you so much and you'll never lose me." **


End file.
